Marissa's Infinate Playlist
by TerminalLiteralism
Summary: My response to being tagged!


**_Okay, so being the space case that I am, I totally forgot that I had this on my computer until this morning when I was cleaning out my documents. It was so long ago, that I can only guess who tagged me. I think it was Brandi, but like I said, I can only guess. I'm a super slow typer, so I definitely cheated and listened to the song over and over until the story made enough sense for me to stop. So Sorry. This tag gave me an idea though, so be on the lookout for that._**

**_Anyhoo, I have to tag at least one person, so I tag:_**

**_bahjcb  
your royal highness  
jaytonlover  
x0-vindicated-0x  
Kinvalar  
J.S.Goldburg_**

**_I know you've already been tagged, so if you don't want to do it, I totally understand. And now, my story!! Hope you like it!!_**

**1. Whiskey Lullaby - Brad Paisley (Dasey)**

Casey swayed to the music playing on her radio, "…When they buried him beneath the willow, the angels sang a whiskey lullaby." She always cried at the chorus. The thought of losing someone you loved that much reminded her of the love her and Derek shared. If he ever died…

Of course, she would never cheat on him like the girl in the song. They loved each other, and nothing was going to get in the way of that. Not even their parents.

"What?! What are you talking about?" she heard Derek screaming from the other room, causing her to come out of her thoughts. Their parents had walked in while they were… Indecent, to say the least.

"I mean, either you and Casey stop whatever it is you're doing, or she leaves." George yelled back at his son. Okay, maybe it wasn't the chorus she had been crying about.

She heard Derek's voice get very low and his footsteps cross the room, "If she's not welcome here, neither am I," he hissed at his dad.

**2. Thunder - Boys Like Girls (Dasey)**

"Go away Derek!" Casey yelled from her room. Derek had just pulled another one of his infamous pranks, and, as always, Casey was the butt of the joke.

Of course, Derek didn't take no for an answer and opened the door she had slammed in his face not two seconds before.

"Case, why are you so upset?" He asked over the tears, "I've done worse then this before."

She didn't answer right away, trying to word herself carefully, "That was before I knew how you felt about me." She finally whispered.

Derek was silent for the first time since she met him. Finally, he walked closer and took a leap of faith. He sat on her bed with her, pulled her into his arms and held her. She seemed hesitant at first, but quickly melted herself into him. "Casey, Don't you know how much you mean to me?" he whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful to me. Your voice is a soundtrack to me. I've never felt like this about anyone before you. You're my thunder."

Casey looked at his face, no sign of lying in his eyes, and smiled, "I feel the same about you."

**3. Drunk Girl - Something Corporate (Derek POV)**

"Casey?"

Yup, that's how this whole mess started. One word. Well, seeing her at a party like that would've shocked anyone. Especially after seeing what she was wearing.

But, that's what you get when you get drunk at a party like that. Who knew Casey was like that. Driving her home was another story all together. "Casey, you know what your mom's gonna do if she sees you like this? Let's just say grounding would be a privilege."

"I know," She slurred her words back at me, then she turned her head to the window and whispered the last part low enough so I wouldn't hear, "But it'll be worth it."

When we got to the house, I was surprised to find the lights off. Guess they got tired of waiting, I thought. I went to Casey's door, only to be splashed with vomit upon opening the door. "Great, just perfect." I pulled Casey's face to look at mine and pointed a finger at her face. "You're paying for the dry cleaning." She just giggled at me.

After I had pulled her from the car, carried her up to her room, and laid her on the bed, she turned to me and softly said my name, "Derek?"

"Yeah Case?"

She pulled my face down to hers and pressed her lips firmly to mine. Honestly, I tried to pull away, but her lips felt so warm, so soft, it was hard to think of anything else. Finally though, reality caught up with me and I reluctantly pulled away. "Case…" I struggle for words as I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. "Just… Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." I had no intention of talking. Odds are, she'd forget I'd even said that.

"'Kay. G'night Derek." she slurred before she laid back down. I heard her say one more thing before she fell asleep, "So worth it."

And, I must admit, she was right.

**4. Bad Boy - Cascada (Casey POV)**

I really hated what I did to him. Pulling him along, letting him think we would actually get together someday. So, I ended it.

"Derek, this really isn't working between us. I don't… We can't be an 'us' anymore. I'm sorry."

Derek looked thoughtful, then looked back at me, "You know, I don't have to be your boyfriend. I'd be happy enough just being a weekend fling for you. I'll be your 'Bad Boy,' so to speak."

"But Derek, I really don't need you. I could have any other Guy in school." I said, trying to talk myself out of his ridiculous Idea. I was liking it too much, and that could be a problem.

Derek just smirked back at me, "I could have any girl, but that doesn't stop me from wanting you."

Well, I can't say I didn't try.

**5. Stick To The Status Quo - High School Musical Cast (Derek/Casey)**

Derek and Casey tried to ignore the eyes on them as they sat eating their lunch. Some nosey person on the school newspaper found out about their relationship, and had printed an article about them, front page.

Needless to say, everyone stared.

"Derek," Casey whispered, feeling the room go quiet at the sound, "This is silly. Why don't we just go public? Everyone already knows anyway."

Derek put a cold look on his face and turned to her, "What do you want, Klutzilla? I'm trying to eat."

Instantly, hurt flashed across her face, and Derek felt bad about saying that. Slowly, she stood up, crossed the cafeteria to dump her tray, and sunk to her next class, not paying attention to the fact that she was almost a half an hour early.

Derek felt everything inside him crumble knowing he had hurt her like that, but in high school there was a code. A status quo. And if you didn't stick to it, your social life and reputation was on the line. He couldn't let something like that happen.

His choice was Casey, or his social life. And his choice was made.

**6. The Math - Hilary Duff (Dasey)**

Derek sat in his room, staring at the ceiling. His mind was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out what Casey had been doing the last couple days. Anytime he would prank her, she'd just wink and walk away. Anytime he made fun of her wardrobe, she would laugh along with him. Nothing pushed her buttons anymore, and it was really getting on his nerves.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself off his bed, walked to her room, and was tempted to pound as hard as he could. Deciding he would just bring attention to himself, he gently knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard a cheery voice on the other side of the door respond.

"Okay McDonald, what's your deal? I've been pranking you, I've called you names, I've insulted your friends, and you still don't yell at me, or scream my name, or anything. What's up with you?" his voice was slightly raised and he felt his words come out in a rush. He had never been this flustered before.

Casey just smiled and looked at him, "You really are that dumb, aren't you? You can't see what's right in front of your face."

Derek looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Casey rolled her eyes and, before Derek could even respond, pressed her lips to his. "I like you silly. But if you can't add two and two together and figure out that's what I was doing, I don't know if this is gonna last."

Derek quickly scooped her in his arms and placed her on her bed. "So, you mean you like me? All this time, that's what you were doing? Why di-"

"Just kiss me and stop over-analyzing it." She interrupted before pulling his face to hers again.

**7. What Kinda Gone - Chris Cagle (Dasey)**

"That's it Derek, I've had it. I'm leaving" Casey said, hoping he would finally listen to her. Maybe if she threatened to leave, it would make him pay attention for once.

Derek slowly got up from his chair and walked over to her. Maybe it would work after all, she thought. "Case, you've done this before. You say you're leaving, you go to the 'rents house for about an hour, then you go to the store, run up a thousand dollar credit card bill, then come home and everything's fine."

Then Derek's eyes got serious, "Well, most of the time that's what happens. There was that one time you left for a week and a half. I almost went crazy without you here. When you were crying as you drove off, my heart broke knowing I had done that to you. That whole time you were gone, I couldn't do anything. I laid in bed all day, hoping to hear the car coming back up the driveway. It didn't come until I was pretty much suicidal."

Derek pulled her close to him and spoke softly, "There's one leaving I can live with, and one I can't. What kind of gone are we talking about?"

Casey kept a poker face, the hurt being felt on the inside practically eating her up. She placed her head against his chest and inhaled the scent of him, "Neither. I will never leave you again. I'll never put you though that pain again."

"I love you, Case." He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you too, Derek. More then life itself."

**8. Learning To Fall - Boys Like Girls (Derek POV)**

It should be me she's flirting with on the phone. Not that stupid football-throwing, cheerleader-dating, jerk-of-a-jock, Max Miller. What does she see in him anyways? I've seen him after games, behind the bleachers,- or worse, inside his car- with every one of those blonde bimbos on the cheer squad.

But she doesn't see it. And if she does, she pretends she doesn't. She wants security. Something I wish I could show I could give her.

If only things had turned out differently. Like, if my mom and dad had never gotten divorced. That would've solved everything. Because then my dad would've never started dating the girl he later married, Nora McDonald. Then I never would've met the one person I ever truly loved.

So now, thanks to this little bump in the road, I'm learning to fall. Learning to fall out of love. And it hurts. It feels like someone is holding me under water, not at the bottom of the ocean, but two inches from the surface, where the air is in sight, but still far enough to keep me from breathing.

That's what Casey McDonald is to me. She's the air I need to breathe to survive, but can't reach. She's the pain in my heart, the hole that never closes. She's the girl of my dreams that I can see, and almost touch, but can't.

She's the one that I love. The one I can't have. The one teaching me to fall.

**9. With Me - Sum 41 (Derek POV)**

I spun Casey around and slowly dipped her. As I looked into her eyes, her beautiful, ocean blue eyes, I thought back on my life so far. Here I was, Derek Venturi, dancing with the person I was going to spend my life with.

"What are you thinking?" Casey whispered as we danced.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are, about how I'm the luckiest guy in this building, and about how much I love you," I replied in a murmur, smiling as a scarlet blush went across Casey's cheeks.

"Wow Derek, way to sound like a Hallmark card," she smiled, even though I knew that she loved when I told her stuff like that. I really meant it too. Even just dancing with her would've made any guys night. But I was the one that got to take her home at the end of the night. She was mine. My life, my love, my wife.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as we did another dip.

"I was thinking," she said as she looked in my eyes, "that I don't want this moment to end. I want to stay as happy as I am right now forever."

"I promise to keep you this happy for as long as we live. Forever and every day of forever."

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"You are my life now." I whispered as the song came to a close.

**10. Hurt - Christina Aguilera (Try and guess the POV for this one. Don't cheat!!)**

I can still see your face in my dreams. The way you looked at me, letting me know that you loved me. It seems like yesterday when I last saw you.

I never knew it was possible to love someone with the intense love you and I shared, but I was quickly corrected. Our love was the strongest I had ever heard of. Everyone agreed

I took you for granted, I know that now. A stupid mistake that I can never take back. I always thought we would grow old together…

At the time, it was a silly dream. One I would never admit to you for the simple sake of my ego. Now though, I wish I could tell you every day, every moment of every day, how much you mean to me.

My life ended with the phone call. The one that took you away from me. The nurse didn't even sound upset, like these things just happen every day. I collapsed, dropping the phone to the ground as I shook my head back and forth. It wasn't possible that you were gone. Not on our anniversary. Not my love.

I didn't cry though. I'm sorry, I didn't. I knew you wouldn't want me to, so I kept them in. Even at the funeral, as I saw the casket being lowered into the ground. I felt them stinging my eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to shed a tear.

As I drove home, my mind swirled with my memories of you. Your touch, your face, your eyes, your kiss. The unshed tears made it hard to see, so I pulled over and tried to control myself. The ache in my heart was too much though, and the tears I couldn't cry before came like a wave over me, paralyzing me in my grief.

I don't even know how much time passed as I stayed there crying. Minutes, hours, it could've even been days. I couldn't care less. All I wanted was you. I wanted to hold you in my arms and keep you safe.

It's been one year ago today exactly. That ache is still here, a permanent and unwelcome resident in my life. I've tried to get over what happened, for your sake, but I can't. Every time I think your name, I feel hollow. And I know why. I left my heart with you, always with you, and when you died, it died along with you.

I love you. Always and forever. My beautiful Casey McDonald Venturi.

Love always,  
Derek

* * *

**_So, there you have it. I think my favourites are #3, 6, 8, 9, and 10. Five outta five isn't bad, right?? I really don't think I did very good on this, and like I said, I did cheat a bit. Sorry, but I can't type that fast. So sue me!! (Jk, plz don't. I don't have anything you want anyway.)_**

**_Please review, even if it's to tell me that I suck and I shouldn't do this writing thing anymore. If there are any typos, POINT THEM OUT!! I have OCD when it comes to my writing, so I need everything to be perfect. Thanx a bunch for reading!!_**


End file.
